Paths to Hell
by cutepenname
Summary: discontinued Some would say that the beginning of a life tale is when the person is born but I can't say truly I lived until...him' SessOC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: No. I'll never own Inuyasha, but I do own my Sesshomaru plushy!

Gypsies.

At least, I think that's what they call us…the rebel kitsunes, though only about a dozen of us are actually fox youkai. Our story or better yet, my story began before I was ever called such a thing.

Some would say that the beginning of a life tale is when the person is born. However, I cannot truly say I was living up until half a century ago. Being one born into a semi wealthy family can do that to anyone and it could have never prepared my brother or me for our dark future. Both of us, being considerably pampered, rarely had worked a day's labor in our long lives, and were given everything we'd needed and more. As great as it was, our wealth did nothing for our home when it really mattered.

Uprooted from our native soil, which Naraku, an evil and vengeful hanyou, seized one bloody night a little more than fifty years ago. Anyone who resisted the resulting dictatorship endangered themselves, their families and very livelihood.

However, a small group of rebels, including my father, secretly hid their loved ones in the nearby western boarders. Sadly, the plan to escape into peaceful lands ended in disaster.

Half-breeds being his main target, a giant inu-youkai mercilessly took to slaughter more than half of the hundreds of young kits and mothers. Ultimately being killed by the same form of wickedness from which they were hiding.

After the massacre, those who escaped were left to find a different way to live, most without the comforts of family and few possessions. And although some ended separating from the original migrants to live their own lives, the remainder of my family, and several others, made the decision to begin a new life together as wandering merchants. This profession, earning us the more common name of gypsies. Though it worked well enough in many human populated areas, where most of us could easily mask our true forms, to net a good earning.

And then, finally, fifty years after our lands were stolen and families murdered, we slowly made our way near the boarders of the Western lands and the small meadow forever home to the remains of our kin. Those very facts gave me an opening to repair our lives to what they used to be. If only I had known what my stubborn and fragile heart was getting into, I would have avoided it altogether.

Note: I believe this is my first fanfic ever posted on this site and my first Inuyasha so ifI get any of the facts wrong please notify me through a review. Finally, though I do write them sometimes, Flames will not be listened to unless the reviewer gives some kind of back up to their statements (i.e. "your story sucks"). Those types of reviews just make you sound stupid...and we all know you flamers out thereare smarter than that. I hope you all enjoy this.

sunkat


	2. Heart Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't suppose I'll ever have that motive to steel it so I trust that no one will try and sue me….hopefully.

-

Morning was always something that I hated…I never seem able to wake up and when I do it's as though I can't speak without sounding like a brat. This morning was no different unless I counted my father coming into my tent and roughly waking me up...at dawn!

Turns out that I had overslept on a very important day; the anniversary of the massacre that took so many of our peoples lives, including Awendela…my mother. My father never has been able to overcome her death. But instead of morning her death our family and others celebrates hers and every other diseased loved one on this one day.

"Aria, you foolish girl, when will you learn that you need to act as a lady would. And on a day such as this you are needed for more important things than your silly dreaming?" Dasan, my father, scolded.

"Papa," I sigh, "I did nothing wrong. I hardly think that the spectators will miss me while they are all asleep." I point out as I slip behind my changing screen.

"Though I understand what you are trying to say, little one, you must be more responsible. Today is the day I'll need you the most, daughter." He said sounding as if he was old, too old. My anger at being awaken so early instantly disappeared at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Papa." I say as I finish dressing and make my way back around the screen. "I know this is an important event and I'll do my best today…promise." I add seeing his skeptical look.

He pauses in thought for a minute, taking in my ceremonial apparel. "You look lovely my Aria. I trust you sing just as beautifully." At this he turns and opens the flap to my tent again, "Come, you should eat something before everyone wakes up and steals all you time."

I stand there for a moment after he leaves, watching the flap flutter back into place. 'Here we go' I say to myself as I breathe in and step out of the tent.

-

Every year the festival is always the same.

Our caravan makes its way to a village near the western boarders and sets up camp. We let the villagers know they're invited to enjoy the shops and acts all day. The only difference in it is that every year a different child in one of the families does the opening performance.

This year it was my turn. I had delighted the crowd by sing of love, memories, and above all life, though, at the time, I couldn't have cared less about what I was singing or who heard.

After the opening ceremonies were finally finished I stepped from the stage and into the crowd where I was kept for the rest of the day as an entertainer, performing magic to children and singing whenever asked.

Night finally falling over us the villagers removed themselves from the shops and head home, making way for us gypsies to continue our celebration in private. The majority of youkai my age went toward the bonfire to join in more ways than one. Something that had never appealed to me was that informal and loose act of sex. I always saw the other females were tramps for giving that to a male who wasn't their mate, so I avoided it and instead made my way back to my tent to get a cloak. It was going to be a long night if I was ever to reach the meadow.

'And I hardly wanted to be seen…or cold.' I think as I wrap the soft material around my body.

With that done I slipped away unnoticed by everyone but one.

-

"Aria?"

'That annoying boy…' I thought, growling in frustration. Ignoring him I kept running, 'trying to get a moment alone is impossible'.

"Aria! If you don't stop now I'll alert the whole camp!" He yells in a not so convincing voice…even so I sighed, finally slowing to a stop; I waited for my brother to catch up. When he reaches me, gasping for the lost breath, I send a strong glare in his direction awaiting his childish lecture.

"Aria, just where were you going? You know that it's too dangerous for us to be this far away from the others when we're so close to the boarders." He whispers angrily, as if someone was listening.

"Toka, we don't need to be so afraid of a youkai that probably doesn't even roam these lands anymore." I shot back, daring him to make another comment in such a soft voice.

"Still, Aria if something should happen and another youkai should find you he could track your trail back to us. If that should happen then we wouldn't stand a chance." He points out still talking in a whisper, though now it seems more tired than angry.

Sighing again, I rolled my eyes, knowing he had a point, even if I'd never let him know, I turn my head to survey the clearing we had stopped in. It was early autumn, and although it was night, the harvest moon hanging in the star dusted sky made the warm leaves seem even more beautiful. No matter how many times I've seen the unique season I always seem to find it the most enchanting, the fact that I am in this bloody land made it no different. Puffing my long black bangs out of my eyes, I turn from my brother and begin slowly walking along the path I had been originally going.

"You never answered my question Ari'…where are you going?"

I smile softly, knowing that my younger brother is only worried.

"The meadow…don't worry about me Toka, I'll be fine." I say quietly, looking back to reassure him. He sighs and accepts my explanation, knowing I'm heading to burial sight of our mother.

"Just…be careful. I don't want to loose you to that field as well." I nod my head, agreeing with what he said; I didn't want to become part of the plants I love just yet.

With our conversation behind me and the words still ringing in my mind, I break into my earlier pace.

-

Fireflies littered the grassy field as a small child ran trying to capture their soft lights in her tiny hands. Behind her, a modest fire being surrounded by two youkai one who was muttering angrly under his breath about something or other, possibly the little human. He had a grotesquely shaped body and bug eyes that were now glaring at the girl. The small creature personified the word toad.

The other, however, sat calmly watching the girl with a hidden amusement in his cold amber eyes. Dressed in what looked like a fine armor and clothes to fit the most noble of lords it was as though he could greet someone and just as swiftly kill them at the slightest wrong movement. And though beautiful his presence seemed to scream a warning in my heart.

'An inu-youkai?' I question silently. I recognized his scent but couldn't seem to place it with anything. ThenI realized why it was so familiar.

I had noticed the smell of a campfire while approaching my destination and, not knowing what I'd find, had carefully placed myself down wind, so as not to be so easily detected by an enemy. And glad that I had thought to do so now that I smell that the youkai was the same one who had snuffed the loving light of my mother.

"Murderer…" I breathe aloud before I could catch myself.

'I sure hope his hearing isn't so good…' I pray in vain, noticing him jerking his gaze in my direction. Turning in fear I make a mad dash away from the meadow knowing that I wouldn't survive long should I stay. Not knowing if I had stayed it would have been an easier death.

Dasan: Ruler

Awendela: Morning

Toka (la): Fox

Aria: Soft solo


	3. Caught!

I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha...

Last time...:

'I sure hope his hearing isn't so good…' I pray in vain, noticing him jerking his gaze in my direction. Turning in fear I make a mad dash away from the meadow knowing that I wouldn't survive long should I stay. Not knowing if I had stayed it would have been an easier death.

Tree branches were cutting my skin open. Fresh blood from those tiny wounds meant that I might as well be dead at this point. He must have decided that I was either an insult or a threat, most likely the former; otherwise I doubt the inu-youkai would be wasting his energy on me.

It was as though my usual speed had abandoned me when I came to realize the silver- haired inu was pursuing me. Pursuing, is a strong word…this youkai was toying with me. Fear was causing my breath to choke up in my throat and my footfalls to become loud and sloppy.

I knew that should I fall, this monster would strike.

Jaken was once again complaining about Rin. And once again I was going to beat him that was until I heard a quite whisper from across the field. My eyes narrow as I stand, the resulting noise from who ever was in the brush confirming my suspicions.

"Jaken. Stay here with the girl." I say before following the now apparent scent.

Whoever it was soon came to understand they were being followed. The sweet scent of fear and blood filling the air around the hooded figure was enough to make my youkai start to claw at my mind. This person would most likely not survive the night.

It wasn't long until the stranger lost their footing and fell to the ground in a graceless heap. Pathetic creatures such as this don't deserve the right to call themselves youkai any more than a half-breed. I scoff as I come to a halt next to the trembling form on the ground.

When I realize the weakling is not moving to get up I draw Tokijin.

I could hear him come and stand over me. I knew that I must seem guilty and weak by not getting up, but I couldn't move. So I lay there on the ground, like some fool and pray that he doesn't decide to prolong my death. As I can only assume that death is in fact my fate.

The sounds of my heavy breathing started to quiet when I heard him unsheathe one of those blades at his waist. I tensed, waiting for him to attack. However he did nothing…he just stood there.

It didn't take me long to become tired of his inaction. His silence. He was there still…I only know because I can smell him otherwise I would have thought he'd never even been there. That same smell from the night I watched, helpless, as my mother and friends were slaughtered. I refuse to admit to myself that I felt calmed by his presence.

I start to stand slowly, so as not to show any resistance. He moves his sword to hover just above my shoulder after I have turned to face him.

Before I can react his sword quickly slices through my cloak, causing the blade to cut my skin open at the base of my neck and my hood to fall down my back. My hands were shaking now and it felt like my heart would burst if it went any faster.

The youkai that now stood in front of me was small. Small and feminine.

I can feel my eyes start to bleed red with the thought of what to do with the little female. If she was fiery enough, I could use her until she learned her proper place beneath me; figuratively and literally. But first I had to know if she looked well enough to think of touching. With that in mind, I slice her hood off.

Oh yes, she was indeed beautiful. Her hair was like a long black waterfall, cascading down her back. Her heart shaped face had a small nose and lush red lips that I imagined would look divine around my pulsing cock.

Her eyes were the only thing I'd yet to observe.

Something had changed in his very being. It was no less threatening than before, in fact it was even more frightening. I've felt this look before this night. It was lust. The kind of perverted lust that makes a woman's skin crawl.

I was afraid to open my eyes and confirm what I already knew to be true. Afraid that if I saw him with such a look, that my heart would stop in fear.

He, however, seemed to think differently, because he had once again moved his sword this time using it to lift my head. I knew what he wanted of me. Until I heard his growl I had planned to deny him, but a greater fear had once again caught up with me. I valued my life more than my heart at that moment.

Crimson.

Her eyes were as fiery as the passion behind them. And the fear in them made my youkai demand I drive into that pale flesh. It wanted blood.

The indigo markings on her cheeks surprised me though. It seemed that the little spy was an inu youkai. A rare thing to find in these times.

She might come to be more useful than I'd first thought.

I was right in thinking that my heart would stop. It did in fact stop for a moment when I saw that his own eyes were giving way to his youkai.

My entire body trembled at the thought of what he meant to do to me. I knew it wasn't wise to try to run from this kind of situation, it usually would cause the youkai to become more in control than before. It was something to do with the male youkai finding "the chase" even more exhilarating and a welcome challenge.

He had started to growl again, this time it was more of a dominating growl than before. I was growing more and more frightened by the second, and I knew he could smell my sheer terror. It definitely wasn't helping me that he found that in anyway arousing.

When he started to move toward me I couldn't help but take a nervous step back. That of course being the wrong move, for it was that moment he pounced.

A/N: The next chapter might be a bit graphic...I'm not quite sure how I'll write it yet so it's going to prolly take a while...


End file.
